Cómo conquistar a una mujer
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [AU] ¿Cuántas tácticas tendrá que emplear Inuyasha para poder conquistar por fin a Kagome? Y lo más importante, ¿lo logrará?
1. No seas un Don Juan

Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Cómo conquistar a una mujer.**

**1. **No seas un Don Juan.

_«Presumir que muchas mujeres quieren salir contigo, no es sinónimo de llevar ventaja en medio de la competencia natural que tienen los hombres entre sí. Ten en cuenta que los demás no están pendientes de averiguar si tú, a la final, eres o no un conquistador.__»_

Inuyasha era relativamente normal, algo testarudo, pero de buenos sentimientos, en especial hacia esa persona que le importaba, o mejor dicho, _gustaba. _Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? Pues que el pobre chico era un verdadero idiota, porque hacía absolutamente todo como no debía.

Desde hacía tiempo que tenía una fijación con esa chica Kagome, era bonita y dulce, ¿por qué no intentar algo con ella? Y así lo hizo, aunque sinceramente no es que tuviera muy buenas tácticas de seducción...

...

Se encontraba unas cuantas mesas atrás, la miraba con una fascinación palpable y con el ceño fruncido. Ella, como casi siempre, se encontraba en el _WcDonald's*_, cuchicheando con su manada de amigas sobre cualquier tonterías de chicas, pero a Inuyasha no le importaban esas cosas, él únicamente estaba interesado en conquistar a la joven, así que sin más se puso de pie, y con algo de nervios caminó al lugar en donde ella se encontraba.

Una vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca, hizo su movimiento. Carraspeó levemente, obteniendo así la atención de las cuatro mujeres.

— ¿Qué ese chico no estudia con nosotras? —susurró Eri, a lo que Yuka y Ayumi asintieron fervorosamente.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —murmuró una.

— ¿Acaso nos espiaba? —dijo otra.

Inuyasha al ver cómo era criticado cruelmente, decidió hablar lo más pronto posible.

—Eh... Kagome —la aludida le sonrió tímidamente—, ¿podría hablar contigo?

La chica sólo asintió, a pesar de los constantes reclamos por parte de sus amigas: « ¡No vayas!, Él nos estaba espiando, estoy segura., Dicen que es un acosador...»

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa algo lejos de las demás chicas, quienes los miraban de forma demasiado obvia. Inuyasha vaciló un momento ante las miradas tan penetrantes de las tres mujeres, pero de algún modo las hizo a un lado y continuó con lo suyo.

—Eh, veras, me preguntaba si querías salir un día de estos —se rascó la cabeza—. Ya sabes, no es que sea una cita o algo así, sólo... ir por allí.

Kagome se sorprendió al principio, aunque al final aceptó. ¿Por qué no? Él se veía como un chico dulce y agradable, y aunque Eri y Yuka la asesinaran por acceder (porque Ayumi probablemente la apoyaría, a ella no le importaban mucho esas cosas), no tenía nada que perder.

—Claro, cuando quieras —sonrió.

Inuyasha soltó un gran suspiro, pero luego recuperó la compostura y miró apropósito distraído hacia otro lugar, dando la impresión de estar fresco y despreocupado.

— ¿En serio? Digo, eso está bien, se nota que eres una chica divertida, no como con las otras que he salido —dobló los ojos—, eran aburridas hasta morir —y al final sonrió de medio lado como todo un galán de telenovela.

Kagome frunció un poco el entrecejo y luego soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Inuyasha pusiera una expresión de desentendido.

— ¿De verdad esa es tu táctica? —inquirió aun riendo un poco, negó con la cabeza, tomó aire y prosiguió— Mira, creo que estaré ocupada esta semana, ya sabes, con los exámenes de geometría y eso.

Vale, ella no quería ser cruel, pero los _Don Juanes_ definitivamente no le iban, y es que ya tenía suficiente con los demás chicos que habían intentado lo mismo para hacerse los interesantes ante ella. Tan sólo buscaba un hombre sencillo con quien pasar un buen rato, no alguien que se la pasara presumiendo de sus conquistas, quizá necesitaba a alguien como Hojo, bueno, que no fuera _taaaan_ Hojo (¡él sí que era un acosador de primera!).

—P-p-pero... yo, tú... —el joven no hacía otra cosa más que tartamudear.

—Hasta otro día, Inuyasha —se despidió Kagome con su mejor sonrisa de «buen intento, mejora para la próxima», dejando al pobre chico helado en su sitio y sin ser capaz de articular otra palabra coherente.

Cuando volvió a su mesa, fue coreada por sus amigas en signo de aprobación.

—Buena decisión, Kagome —festejó Yuka.

Eri asintió fervorosamente.

—Así es, no me daba buena espina.

—Pues parecía algo sincero —aportó Ayumi, recibiendo la mirada furibunda de las dos primeras—. ¿Qué? Es lo que yo pienso.

Kagome nuevamente soltó una risita y suspiró. Las cuatro ya iban rumbo a la salida.

—Yo pienso igual que Ayumi, tal vez es sólo cuestión de que utilice otra táctica.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Idea de último momento, mi musa ha decidido ser amable y aportarme algo. Este fic constará de ocho capítulos, todos en dónde se mostrará a un Inuyasha utilizando diferentes métodos para conquistar a Kagome. ¿Lo logrará al final? Quién sabe. Planeo que los capítulos sean todos así de cortitos y sencillos, tal vez un poquito más largos o cortos, todo depende de lo inspirada que esté. (?

Espero que les haya gustado, y dejo una aclaración por si alguien se me ha despistado:

_*WcDonald's es un restaurante ficticio que aparece con cierta frecuencia en animes como Inuyasha y Cowboy Bebop, entre otros. WcDonald's es obviamente una parodia de la cadena mundial de restaurantes McDonald's._

¿Estarían interesados en dejar un hermoso review? Dicen que es sano para la salud. (:

**Eva.**


	2. No dudes en el momento

Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Cómo conquistar a una mujer.**

**2. **No dudes en el momento.

_«Por muy tonta (y extremadamente ridícula) que parezca una idea para conquistar, puede que al final esta dé resultado y ella quede completamente sorprendida.»_

—Te lo repito amigo, no lo intentes.

Inuyasha gruñó y le miró furibundo.

—Cállate Miroku, que la última vez gracias a tu consejo de «impresiónala con el número de chicas que has tenido» todo salió mal.

El acusado ladeó la cabeza levemente y chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Qué te digo? A mí me ha funcionado —se jactó, orgulloso.

—Por supuesto —Inuyasha dobló los ojos—, de seguro por eso esa chica que te gusta, Sango, está rendida a tus pies —ironizó.

—_Touché._

— ¡Shh! Ahí viene —susurró Inuyasha, haciendo que su amigo cerrara la boca.

A pocos metros y con la mochila en el hombro, se acercaba Kagome, ese día llevaba una bonita falda lila y el cabello tan lindo, que de inmediato provocó que el chico de ojos dorados se colorara un poco, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en su objetivo, ese día tenía un plan infalible.

La joven se sentó en uno de los banquitos del parque y sacó uno de sus tomos para ponerse a estudiar.

El plan _C_ de Inuyasha era sencillo, pero brillante, y era _C_ y no _B_, porque el nombre de dichoso proyecto se llamaba «cliché». Sí señores, «cliché», a las chicas les encantaba eso. Vale, él no iba a besar a Kagome bajo la lluvia o en una rueda de la fortuna, y mucho menos sentarse a ver las estrellas, esas eran tonterías, clichés comunes, todo lo contrario al que él tenía planeado.

—Repítemelo, ¿de dónde sacaste esta idea tan idiota?

—De una película —contestó Inuyasha sonriendo triunfal, ignorando el insulto de Miroku—. Se llama _The Proposal__*_, ¿qué nunca la has visto?

—No, y espero jamás hacerlo.

Y es que, tal y como había dicho Miroku, la idea era un tanto... rara. Consistía en entregarle a Kagome una pequeña cajita, que al abrirla encontraría adentro de ésta muchísimas fotos del rostro de la joven pésimamente recortadas (saber de dónde había sacado las fotografías Inuyasha era un misterio, pero, ¡qué importaba! A él le parecía romántico), para que luego de escarbar hasta el fondo, viera una nota con una dirección y hora, momento y lugar en el que tendría que reunirse con Inuyasha y así él por fin tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella de nuevo.

Sin dudas, era algo extremadamente cursi y extraño, pero no había nada ni nadie capaz de hacer que el joven desistiera de su dichoso plan.

Bueno, al menos hasta unos momentos después.

Inuyasha miró a su amigo, le entregó la cajita y asintió. Él otro aún tenía sus dudas, pero no protestó.

— ¡Ya, corre!

En menos de un segundo, Miroku salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo y al pasar por el lado de Kagome, le arrojó el objeto, provocando así que la chica saltara en su lugar y pegara un pequeño gritito, se puso de pie enseguida y miró aterrorizada a todas partes (Inuyasha enterraba fuertemente las uñas en el tronco del árbol en el que se escondía).

La joven dejó su libro de lado y miró curiosa la cajita, primero la agitó para tratar de adivinar qué contenía adentro, pero aparentemente estaba vacía, pues no pesaba nada (después de todo, estaba llena de papel).

Al abrirla jadeó impresionada y cuidadosamente tomó cada una de sus fotografías recortadas y las examinó como si nunca antes las hubiese visto.

Entretanto, Miroku ya le había dado la vuelta al parque (el pobre chico parecía haber corrido una maratón, pues se encontraba apoyado en sus rodillas y jadeando fuertemente) y estaba de nuevo al lado de Inuyasha, quien en ese momento prácticamente mordía el tronco del árbol de la desesperación porque Kagome encontrara de una buena vez la nota en el fondo.

Todo iba perfecto hasta entonces, claro, de no ser porque justo cuando creyó que por fin podría declarársele a Kagome, aparecieron sus tres amigas del demonio para arruinarlo todo.

— ¡Hola, Kagome! ¿Qué diablos...? —Yuka no pudo terminar su frase a causa de la risa— ¿Qué es eso?

La aludida sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo ha lanzado un chico mientras corría, creí que quizá se trataba de una broma o se había equivocado de persona, pero es bastante evidente que no.

Eri frunció el ceño en un gesto de disgusto.

—Pues que miedo, mira todo eso... son fotos tuyas, ¿de dónde las sacó? De seguro es el chico que nos espió ese día en _WcDonald's_, el acosador.

—Mm... no lo creo —meditó Kagome—. De hecho, fui algo dura con él, no pienso que se atreva a hacer algo como esto.

Ayumi, quien hasta entonces no había dicho nada, sonrió levemente.

—Pues quien sea que lo haya hecho, ¿no te parece tierno? —comentó con ojos soñadores, Kagome ladeó la cabeza a punto de dar una respuesta positiva, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente.

— ¿Tierno? Dirás terrorífico —dijo Yuka haciendo una mueca de desaprobación—. Esto sale en una película, vaya cliché...

Para ese momento a Inuyasha le estaba dando una especie de colapso nervioso, casi delatando su posición, de no ser porque Miroku le insistía que cerrara la boca.

—Cálmate Inuyasha, cálmate —repetía mientras lo sacudía por los hombros.

El chico recuperó la compostura, más o menos.

—T-tú tenías razón —balbuceó—, era una completa estupidez, ¡nada más mira lo que ha dicho la bruja esa! «_Vaya cliché_». Miroku… ¡a las chicas ya no les gusta el cliché!

—Pues estamos en el siglo XXI, ¿qué esperabas? —dobló los ojos.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?! —exclamó, horrorizado.

—Lo hice, sólo que estabas tan convencido de que esto funcionaría que no me prestaste atención y...

Pero Inuyasha dejó de escuchar a su amigo en el momento en el que vio que Kagome se disponía a llegar a donde estaba escondida la nota, y fue ahí cuando verdaderamente entró en pánico, lo último que le faltaba es que se enterara de que él había hecho tal cosa y lo rechazara una vez más, por no mencionar el _bullying_ eterno que le harían sus amigas.

—Miroku, quítale esa caja a Kagome. Ya.

El otro chico miró a su amigo como si se hubiese vuelto loco (de acuerdo, tal vez así era).

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer tal cosa? Mírala, está rodeada de chicas.

—No importa, por favor hazlo, no puedo ir yo, ya que me reconocerían, pero contigo no hay problema. Joder, Miroku, si haces esto te juro que te doy un beso.

Sin muchos ánimos, el otro suspiró.

—Vale, lo haré, pero sin el beso.

— ¡CORRE MIERDA, QUÉ VA A LEER LA PUTA TARJETA!

Y así lo hizo: nuevamente salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo (vaya que era un buen amigo), y como pudo, rapó la caja de las manos a Kagome, tropezándose con sus amigas y haciendo que todas chillaran al mismo tiempo, pero al final logró salirse con la suya, huyendo con el objeto en sus manos.

Su figura se perdió a medida que se alejaba y se escondía entre la gente.

—De acuerdo, ahora sí estoy confundida, ¿ese fue el mismo chico que te la lanzó? —preguntó Eri, aún con el corazón en la mano por el susto.

—Creo que sí... logré distinguir los mismos colores de su ropa.

Ayumi miró confundida hacia donde se había ido corriendo aquel joven.

—Es una lástima, yo quería ver que más había adentro.

Kagome asintió.

—Y yo. De hecho, me parecía algo tan dulce y romántico —soltó una risita—, ustedes bien saben chicas, que yo sí soy una fiel amante del cliché —chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros—. Pero bueno, ni modo.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

Ese era el sonido de las manos de Inuyasha estrujando y triturando la madera del árbol. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, y mucho menos articular alguna palabra.

Por otro lado, Miroku (quien increíblemente ya estaba de vuelta) tenía la expresión más « ¿Me estás jodiendo? » de todos los tiempos. ¡Había corrido de nuevo en vano! Joder, ya casi ni podía respirar bien y sudaba como cerdo. En efecto, asesinaría a Inuyasha, pero tal vez después de que se recuperara de su tremenda decepción.

Sin más, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Míralo de este modo: nos queda todo un abecedario por delante.

Al final terminó por estallar en carcajadas, ¿cómo era posible que su amigo tuviese tan mala suerte en el amor?

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

De acuerdo, esto quedó bastante raro, y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando pienso acerca de la mala suerte de Inuyasha (y vaya que es un verdadero mal hablado).

Una aclaración, de nuevo (diablos, debo dejar de usar tantas referencias):

_*The Proposal: titulada en castellano __La Proposición_ en España y _La Propuesta_ en Hispanoamérica, es una comedia romántica estadounidense de 2009. Y, de hecho, lo de las fotografías recortadas y eso, es real y se mensiona en la película, claro que allí se supone que el recorte era con el rostro del hombre, y pensé en hacerlo así también para el fic, pero eso ya quedaría muy extraño. xD

Sin algo más que agregar, ¿qué opinan de dejar un sexy y sensual review? (:

**Eva.**


	3. La práctica hace al maestro

Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Cómo conquistar a una mujer.**

**3.** La práctica hace al maestro.

_«Con esto no te estamos diciendo que te dediques a "caerle" a todas y cada una de las mujeres que conozcas (y no conozcas).»_

Si bien le podía estar yendo pésimo en sus intentos de conquistar a Kagome, pero tal y como había dicho su buen amigo: quedaba todo un abecedario por delante, lo que significaba que ya surgiría otro plan y otra oportunidad de emplearlo.

Y bueno, para variar, esa vez estaba muy seguro de que su nueva idea sí funcionaría: ignorar a Kagome y darle celos.

Se encontraba en el centro comercial, casualmente la chica también estaba allí, justo en la sección de las películas con su séquito de amigas. Inuyasha podía jurar que esas mujeres eran inseparables, cosa que hasta el momento había sido un problema, puesto que ya iban dos veces que esas tres chicas le habían arruinado todos sus intentos de conquista, pero esa vez se alegró de que estuvieran allí, pues justo ese día serían sus ayudantes inconscientemente.

Oh, pero no crean que estaba solo: Miroku también se encontraba allí. Ese era un plan que él consideraba brillante y digno de emplear, ya que según él le había "funcionado muchas veces", y aprovechó que la chica que le gustaba, Sango, también iba a estar merodeando por el lugar con su pequeño hermanito.

Ah, por cierto, hombres tomen nota de otro consejo del sabio Miroku: hacerte el cariñoso con los niños también es una buena táctica, así las chicas querrán que tú seas el padre de sus hijos.

Era una lástima que Kagome no llevara a su hermanito Sôta al cine, aunque de todos modos, Miroku dudaba bastante que Inuyasha considerada la posibilidad de tratar de ganarse a la chica siendo amable con su hermano menor, después de todo, no era el hombre con más tacto en todo el mundo...

En ese momento las cuatro mujeres hacían fila para comprar sus palomitas y bebidas, era el momento perfecto.

Inuyasha caminó casualmente por el lado de las chicas, pero no le dedicó ni una mirada de reojo a ninguna, ni siquiera a Kagome (cosa que le costó utilizar toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía).

—Unas palomitas grandes con queso y una gaseosa mediana —le indicó al cajero que atendía en su fila, justamente ubicada a la izquierda de donde se encontraban Eri y Yuka cuchicheando sobre si él era el chico del WcDonald's, Ayumi elevada en sus propios pensamientos, y Kagome mirándole de reojo con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Una vez que le dieron su orden, tomó la bandeja con sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.

—Oye, Inuyasha.

Tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar por los aires la comida y voltearse violentamente. Simplemente giró un poco su cabeza y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Mm? —pronunció aparentemente desinteresado, aunque sudaba y su corazón latía rápidamente.

—Se te cae el queso de tu bandeja —comentó Kagome señalando el pequeño tarrito a punto de derramarse.

Inuyasha sintió como si le hubiese caído un baldado de agua fría encima. ¿Acaso eso que había visto en el rostro de Kagome era una sonrisa malvada? ¿Acaso ella también estaba jugando con él? Y vaya que de una manera muy cruel.

Trató de actuar normal.

—Ah, gracias —y volvió a caminar.

Kagome lo miró alejarse por unos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con la expresión confundida de sus tres amigas.

— ¿Qué? —se defendió.

—No te hagas. ¿Por qué le hablaste a Inuyasha? —inquirió Yuka en tono acusador y con los ojos apretados.

La Higurashi se sintió presionada, pero trató de disimular.

—Porque se le caía su que-

— ¡Mentiras! —La interrumpió Eri y jadeó de repente— No me digas que te gusta.

— ¡Claro qué no! —Exclamó algo molesta la acusada— Es sólo que... ustedes vieron cómo me ignoró. Es decir, después de haber intentado coquetear conmigo y haber enviado la cajita de los recortes, ¿no les parece extraño que ni me determine?

Si bien Inuyasha podía seguir en la ignorancia y pensar que Kagome no se había dado cuenta que él era el responsable del paquete con las fotos de aquel día en el parque, pero ella era una chica muy inteligente, y no sólo era por el hecho de que había sido demasiado obvio, sino porque un segundo antes de que el amigo de Inuyasha (porque también era evidente que había sido Miroku quien se la entregó y se la quitó de las manos) se la arrebatara, ella había logrado leer un pedacito de la nota, y había identificado nada más y nada menos que una sospechosa letra «I» que firmaba la tarjeta.

Por supuesto se lo comentó a sus amigas, después de todo, hasta ellas parecían tener más interés en el asunto que la misma Kagome.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad —meditó Ayumi—. Pero, Kagome, ¿acaso te afecta que Inuyasha ya no esté interesado en ti?

La chica enrojeció levemente. No podía negarlo: le gustaba la atención que le daba Inuyasha y le divertía ver sus intentos de conquista, incluso había pensado en darle una oportunidad, pero ese día andaba bastante raro...

—C-claro que no me afecta, no seas tonta —respondió riendo un poco, cosa que hizo que sus amigas intercambiaran miradas entre ellas y la miraran sospechosamente—. Pero sé que lo hace a propósito, sólo intento que él vea que no va a funcionar.

Yuka lo pensó y asintió energéticamente.

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! Claro, es un gran plan. ¡Te apoyo amiga!

Eri y Ayumi asintieron, motivadas por la energía de Yuka.

Y así fue como empezó el juego. Inuyasha hablaba con chicas estando lo suficientemente cerca de Kagome para que esta escuchara, creyendo el muy tonto que ella ya no se sabía su truquito infantil. De acuerdo, le molestaba un poco que él se rebajara hasta tal punto, ¡si es que ella misma le había dicho que no le gustaban los Don Juanes! ¿A qué jugaba? ¿Acaso creía que se veía más interesante de esa forma, o que a ella le daban celos? Claro que no.

Kagome era una chica dulce y sencilla, no le gustaba meterse en líos y menos con chicos, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como él le coqueteaba a medio cine mientras que ella lo observaba ahí sentada. ¡Es que Inuyasha hasta había intentado coquetear con Eri, Yuka y Ayumi! Obviamente el muy idiota no sabía ni cómo empezar una conversación coherente y terminaba diciendo puras tonterías que hacían que las chicas salieran corriendo, pero aun así trataba de darle celos y Kagome no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

¿Quería la guerra? Pues guerra tendrían.

—Chicas —habló obteniendo la atención de sus tres amigas—, necesito que llamen a... —el resto fue inaudible para Inuyasha, puesto que las cuatro se pusieron a murmurar y susurrar entre ellas, una que otra jadeó o soltó una risita.

El chico de ojos dorados frunció el ceño. ¿A quién querría llamar Kagome? Su pregunta se respondió como por arte de magia en menos tiempo de lo que él creía.

Apretó los puños y gruñó por lo bajo. —Debe ser una broma... —siseó.

Miroku, quien estaba a su lado, soltó un silbido.

—Debes admitir que Kagome se ve dulce e inocente, pero cuando la provocas...

Ambos hombres miraban la escena sin poder creérselo.

— ¡Kôga! Me alegro de que estés aquí —sonrió la Higurashi al chico que acababa de llegar, era un joven alto y moreno, bastante apuesto para la muy mala suerte de Inuyasha.

—Y a mí me alegra que me hayas llamado. Estás hermosa hoy.

Inuyasha tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar. ¡Kagome había llamado a Kôga! ¡A ese bastardo! Ese chico era un pobre idiota que llevaba enamorado de Kagome hacia bastante tiempo, era una persona insistente, altanera e inmadura.

De acuerdo... no es que fuera muy diferente a Inuyasha. ¡Pero era Kôga! No iba a permitir que le hablara con semejante confianza a Kagome, así que sin pensárselo dos veces fue hasta donde él se encontraba coqueteando con su chica.

Tomó al tipo por el hombro y lo empujó.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, imbécil?

Kôga gruñó.

—Kagome, ¿qué hace este perro idiota aquí?

La joven sólo abrió la boca ligeramente, pero no supo que contestar.

—Mira quien habla —se mofó Inuyasha—. Creí que tenías novia, Kôga. ¿No se llamaba Ayame?

El otro titubeó un momento.

—Ella no es mi novia. ¿Y tú qué vienes a hablar? —Lo acusó— ¿No estabas enamorado de esa chica Kikyô? Que por cierto se parece mucho a Kagome, ¿es por eso qué te interesa?

Esa vez Inuyasha no pudo controlarse (de acuerdo, no es que lo hubiese estado haciendo antes tampoco) y se le lanzó encima a Kôga.

Ambos sujetos se encontraban rodando por el suelo, gruñendo, insultándose y golpeándose.

Miroku al ver la escena no tuvo opción más que intervenir, no podía dejar a Inuyasha solo en esas. El muy idiota siempre se metía en peleas en las que llevaba desventaja, sin importarle en absoluto. Si tan sólo tuviera esa misma confianza a la hora de conquistar a una mujer...

Kagome, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi miraban la escena aburridas.

—Todas sabíamos que esto iba a suceder, ¿verdad? —comentó Ayumi como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Agh...! ¡Toma mi puño!

Eri y Yuka suspiraron y contestaron al unísono. —Sí.

— ¡Ten esto, imbécil!

— ¡Idiota! Inuyasha me pegaste a mí...

—Lo siento Miroku. ¡Agh!

Kagome soltó una gran bocanada de aire y negó con la cabeza. La gente empezaba a formar un círculo alrededor de los chicos mientras gritaban « ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!».

La joven sintió algo vibrar en su bolso, lo abrió y sacó su teléfono móvil, acto seguido sonrió.

—Chicas, es Hojo, nos invita a todas al WcDonald's, ¿vamos?

Las demás asintieron y salieron del cine.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kôga seguían peleando. Miroku se había salido y respiraba agitadamente, trataba de llamar la atención de alguno de los dos, pero ambos estaban enfrascados en su "batalla".

— ¡OIGAN, IDIOTAS! —gritó, sorprendiendo tanto a los dos chicos, que se detuvieron de inmediato quedando en una posición graciosa: Inuyasha agarrando a Kôga del cabello y a punto de darle un puño en la mandíbula, y por otro lado, Kôga tenía su pie en el pecho de Inuyasha, así impidiendo que este se le acercara más, mientras que también sostenía su cabello.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

Miroku dobló los ojos.

—Kagome se fue hace veinte minutos, par de imbéciles ciegos, y con Hôjô.

Los dos se miraron y se levantaron de inmediato (con algunos puños de por medio, claro está).

— ¡¿A dónde?! —inquirieron, volviendo a hablar al tiempo.

Miroku suspiró.

—Se fue a... —lo dudó un momento y luego respondió— al parque. Está bastante lejos, yo les aconsejo que corran.

Y sin decir ni siquiera un «gracias» (y lo cierto es que Miroku no lo esperaba) salieron corriendo como bólidos.

El chico, quien se había quedado completamente solo en el cine, negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, viendo la dirección en la que habían salido corriendo los otros dos.

¿Qué caso tenía decirles la verdad? Esa tarde dejaría que Kagome disfrutara del resto de su día sin tener que aguantar idiotas que se anden peleando en lugares públicos por ella.

Y hablando de idiotas...

— ¡Sango, vuelve aquí cariño!

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

De acuerdo, me quedó más largo de lo que tenía planeado. Espero que les haya gustado, y que al menos les sacara una sonrisa. Esta vez creo que no hay ninguna aclaración por hacer, salvo que no he tenido la oportunidad de corregir este capítulo como es debido (no tengo mi computadora disponible en este momento), si ven algún error te tipeo o algo por el estilo, no se preocupen que será corregido.

Sé que es algo tarde, pero quiero agradecer a las siguientes chicas por estar al pendiente de la historia: **Taijiya Sango Figueroa, Astrid'Taisho, Hikary-neko, Cecil Pierce, Bruxi, Minidraculaura3, Faby Sama, TaishoGrily, Marlene Vasquez, Mónica V, Karyn Karyn y Okay-chan.**

A todas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. (L) Y bueno, también a las lectoras fantasmas.

**Eva.**


End file.
